bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiū luō
:Cold as Ice...The Prince of Winter..The White Massacre - Cuarta Xiū luō (修罗, in the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese; シューラ, romanized as Shūra) is a royalty from Yāolù. He is a master of Spells and was known all over Yāolù. He was called as the Bailong, as for being one of the Wǔ Ge Lóng Wáng, other calls him the Bái dà túshā (白大屠殺,White Massacre). Appearance Xiū luō is a tall man with pale white skin. In contrast, he has very dark black eyes and shoulder length hair. He wears an expensive white robe with a white mantle that both has patterns and gold designs. He also wears a 5 pointed small crown in his temple, the crown is tarnished gold but changes to icy blue when he uses his power. He does not look that intimidating, but his glare could bring chills to people. He always looks poised even when fighting. His expression seems to never change. Personality Xiū luō is a soft spoken man, but at the same time very demanding and acts with poise. He does not believe in camaraderie and thinks that he is the only one who can do the job right, he does not mind to sacrifice a number of people, which he calls pawns for him to succeed. He will not only defeat and opponent, he will crush him, not only physically but also he will destroy his dreams, principles and beliefs. He is a cold person and thinks very practical but at the same time analytical. He does believes everything and anything will change in the world except for power, which he has in an overflowing amount. History Xiū luō was raised as a child in a very extravagant way, he gets what he wanted, anything that he asks for is just a snap of his fingers, the only thing he could not get is love. He never really wanted that kind of life and was envious of the other children playing freely outside walls. He spends all day studying texts and the rest in swordplay. Secretly, he would study how to cast Spells, it was the only thing that he enjoyed doing. Soon, his parents found out of what he does, furious, his father almost killed him, but he retaliated and killed his mother and father by scorching them in flames. He succeeded his father in a very young age and became an ice cold person. After a long time of torment, those who had the guts to face him sealed him in his sleep by freezing him and putting him under a lake. The seal was very powerful and not even him at that time could break it, not even the ones who performed it can undo what have they done. After 20 long years, his essence began to became stronger and thus it caused the seal to shatter out of sheer power. He became awake once again and roams the land of Yāolù without anything in mind at the time. Powers and Abilities Xiū luō is a dangerous Shinigami, feared all over the country for his deadly Spells and his incredible fighting style. Even other strong Shinigami fears him. He seem to prefer using Spells rather than clashing with swords in combat. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Xiū luō's Spiritual Power is immense, being a spell caster. Aside of that, his Spiritual Power takes the form of a thick fog when he uses it, the energy he releases is cold and could freeze anyone who gets exposed to it for a time. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Xiū luō is a master in swordsmanship, being able to flawlessly slash swiftly then thrust in a second. He incorporates his sword prowess with his spells and tactics. While not having a real sword, he creates ice swords that proves to be resilient enough to clash with regular swords, and besides, if his sword ever break, he could reconstruct it in an instant or create another one. It should be noted that he does not prefer sword in combat. Master Spell Caster: Xiū luō is a master of spells and this is where he is feared most. He can cast various spells of his own creation at targets in a second. Aside from this he does not need to state any sort of incantation to perform a spell, just a mere wave of his hand or just a glare can activate a spell. He rarely names his spells. Shénzhǔjiá Dōngrì liàngē (冬日戀歌, Winter Sonata) is the name of Xiū luō's Shénzhǔjiá. It does not have a material sealed form, instead Xiū luō calls his Shénzhǔjiá and it materializes in an instant. *'Shìfàng Dìyī:' It is released by the phrase, Freeze the Hell, Burn the Heavens (凍結地獄，燒天堂, Dòngjié dìyù, shāo tiāntáng), as he states this, his Shénzhǔjiá will materialize in his hands, it is like it is constructed by the forming ice, then it will reveal a golden long staff with intricate design and has a diamond-like crystal in its tip. Shìfàng Dìyī Special Ability: Xiū luō demonstrated freezing abilities and also firing beams from his weapon. Xiū luō had also amplified his cold aura and his spiritual power by a significant amount. He could easily overpower a number of foes in this released form. A revelation in his power is revealed when he said that "Who the hell gave you the idea that my Shénzhǔjiá's power is ice?" to an opponent, then burning him with blue flame. In truth, Dōngrì liàngē is not an ice-type Shénzhǔjiá, rather a Heat-type or the ability to manipulate temperature. He explained said that there is no such thing as cold and it does not exist, only the absence of heat, therefore creating frost and ice. Branching to his power is the ability to create scorching torrents of blue flames and absorbing heat from a target. :*'Shuāng Jiǎshù' (霜甲術, Frost Armor), a passive armor which covers Xiū luō in a cold aura. Any object which comes in contact will freeze. He demonstrated freezing even ice and Kido in an instant. :*'Shìjiè Bīng' (世界冰, World of Ice), this is a technique that quickly reduces the temperature in a large surrounding to below zero and it continues to gradually decrease. With this, he could summon blizzards and create ice almost anywhere. :*'Rèlàng' (熱浪, Heat Wave), this creates an invisible wave of extremely high temperature, capable of melting a 1 hour Shìjiè Bīng in almost 3 seconds. :*'Lěngchù' (冷觸, Cold Touch), this is a very dangerous technique, once Xiū luō maintains a physical contact with a target, heat of the target will drop rapidly till he/she dies. :*'Guòdù dào Chūntiān' (過渡到春天, Transition to Spring), a move which returns all heat taken in a form of a beam. This could scorch and turn anything to ashes. If Shìjiè Bīng is active, and this is used, the power of the beam could be very devastating. It is colored blue. *'Shìfàng Dìèrcì:' Not Yet Revealed